Once predator, now prey
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: During the month of darkness, more than human blood will be spilled. OC predator and OC vampire


**Disclaimer: Predator belongs to Jim and John Thomas and 20th Century Fox. 30 days of night belongs to Steve Niles, Ben Templesmith, and IDW Publishing. **

**A/N: I thought this would be a fun crossover to write, so I went with it. I wanted a Predator to take on a vampire and these were the ones I picked. I've only seen the 30 days of night movie, so I tried my best with what I know. Enjoy. **

The icy wind nearly froze the yautja out of his hiding place. He had watched the hunting patterns of this group for over a century, and this time he would catch one. These…living corpses that hunted humans, were highly sought after trophies. He'd followed this particular group north from a lower part of the continent. They were coming to this cold place to feed, where it would be dark for thirty days.

He'd wait for a vampire to stray from its pack before he'd strike, he didn't want the whole group to attack as one. These creatures were harder to handle then a xenomorph because of their healing ability. So he crouched behind a large mound of snow just waiting for the right moment.

Finally the chance came when a lone vampire was walking toward him. The vampire smelled an unusual creature far from the humans his comrades were stalking. The scent seemed strange to him, but he thought he smelled it before somehow.

The yautja quickly went through the settings on his mask. He realized he couldn't see a heat signature. So he would be going in blind, he took it off and hooked it to his belt. He stood up to his full height and released his wrist blades. He opened his mouth to smell the creature, what he was able to pick up was something like ash from a fire. His breath billowed out as he let out a threating roar.

When the alien opened his four-tusked mouth and roared, the vampire inwardly flinched. The vampire had never seen such a being before. With its shoulder-length dredlocks, bright yellow eyes, and dull green and cream colored skin. It was most certainly not a human that was for sure. The being was clothed in a short tan wraparound and a mesh shirt. The vampire looked at the alien's wrist blades with interest.

Even though the yautja couldn't see the vampire, he could hear the crunch of his black boots on the snow. The creaking of his black leather duster jacket as he moved toward him. The vampire quickly moved his long black hair out of his face to see his opponent better. He noticed that the alien couldn't see him and decided to take advantage of it.

The yautja ran toward him which he easily dodged. The hunter tried again but his prey moved a second time. All the hunter had cut this time was the vampire's jacket. He kicked the alien in his right side knocking him to the ground. He staggered to his feet and the wind began to howl, now he couldn't even hear anything either.

The vampire reached up and took ahold of the alien's two lower tusks. He pulled down then kneed him in his large forehead, drawing blood. The vampire then threw him down on to the ground. The force of the blow rattled the yautja's brain, but he shook it off.

Before he could act the vampire was on top of him. Slashing his chest with his sharp claws, he tasted the glowing green blood and hummed in satisfaction. Liking what he had in his mouth, the vampire dove in to bite the yautja in the chest. So he could get more of the tasty odd colored blood. He was able to get two mouthfuls before the yautja grabbed ahold of the vampire's arms. Using all of his strength, he threw the vampire off of him and in to the air.

The vampire had flipped and landed hard on his stomach on the snowy ground. The vampire stood up and dusted the snow off his jacket. The yautja stood up and let out a snarl, the area around him was completely black, except for the far off humans. Suddenly to the yautja's amazement, he could see a faint heat signature on the vampire.

With a small smile on his face, the yautja ran at the vampire. He made contact with the force of a freight train, toppling the both of them to the ground. The vampire was screeching the whole time. The yautja raised up his arm with his blades extended and severed the vampire's legs at the waist. He did the same with the right arm, then the left. He carved open the creature's back, slicing through the ribs. He retracted the blades, gripped on to the spine. And with one good tug he pulled out the spine and skull.

He was tired and in pain but he had a primal need in him, he lifted his head and roared his victory to the heavens He left the fleshy wrapping to burn in the sunlight when it would rise again. He walked back to his ship and cleaned his wounds, he was delighting in the new scars he would have. As he cleaned his trophy and he noticed that it was cold to the touch. He had a grin on his face because with his great prize he just knew that he would be the envy of many a hunter in his clan.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me what you think about it. Have a nice day **


End file.
